


Soul

by DramaforyourLlama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, almost a character study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaforyourLlama/pseuds/DramaforyourLlama
Summary: “Color is a power which directly influences the soul.” ~Wassily KandinskyA collection of oneshots comparing the main trio from each trilogy to colors and exploring the effect they have on others.





	1. Red-Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All color descriptions come from color-meanings.com

**Red:**

**The color of passion and energy. Red draws attention like no other color and radiates a strong and powerful energy that motivates us to take action. It is also...stimulates deep and intimate passion. Red is ubiquitously used to warn and signal caution and danger.**

As a boy, Mateo and his friends had always played at being Jedi. They had never seen a Jedi before, but they'd all heard the stories. They were powerful and no being on any planet could defeat them!

Mateo was now an adult with children of his own; he'd grown out of his Jedi worship years ago. Anakin Skywalker, however, made Mateo feel like that same boy. 

"You're not going to do anything?” The Jedi in  question was staring down their Tribal Leader, eyes smoldering and the hand not holding little Amada was clenched as if preparing for a fight.

Tribal Leader Mung took a deep gulp and stepped back in obvious fear. Mateo couldn’t blame him; even with a child in his arms, Anakin Skywalker was terrifying. “Now… Now look here,” Mung said, trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. “If we go after the missing citizens then we could lose even more people and we would practically be starting a war with the Niphtelens. We do not have the resources for a war!”

Knight Skywalker actually  _ growled  _ which caused Amada to whimper slightly. He seemed to soften at the noise and shifted the child in his arms. “Amada’s family is missing! You’re just gonna leave her an orphan? No child deserves to grow up without parents!”

“We cannot go after them! That is final! Even your own Council has agreed that there is nothing we can do.” 

"Kriff the Councils!" With a huff of disgust and another glare, Anakin Skywalker walked out of the council tent. 

Once he was gone, all the men in the tent started speaking their own opinions loudly. Mateo found himself tuning out everyone around him. Something turned in his gut and without thinking twice about it he got up and followed the Jedi.

He found him sitting by the pond talking softly to Amada who was crying. Skywalker looked up as Mateo approached and his gentle expression quickly turned to one of anger. “What are you doing here?”

Mateo took a deep breath and said, “You were right in there. We do have an obligation to help those missing people. You’re going to go on your own, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m gonna go on my own. I can’t just stay here and do nothing!” He paused and looked at Mateo thoughtfully. “Your name’s Mateo, isn’t it?” He continued at Mateo’s nod. "Well, I could use someone who knows their way around this place. What do you say you help me disobey my council and yours?”

Mateo thought about it. Going could get him killed or bring trouble to him and his family. He shouldn’t even consider going. But then there was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who was somehow so much more than the Jedi Mateo had always dreamed about. He was right, they had a duty to help these people. Could Mateo really sit back and let them suffer?

“Yeah, I’ll go," he said and Anakin Skywalker smiled.


	2. Green-Luke Skywalker

**Green:**

**The color of harmony and health. Green is a generous, relaxing color that revitalizes our body and mind. It balances our emotions and leaves us feeling safe and secure. It also gives us hope, with promises of growth and prosperity, and it provides a little bit of luck to help us along the way.**

The cockpit was cold and lonely. Leia had sent Chewie off to bed a few hours ago claiming the need to be alone but now that she  _ was  _ alone, she couldn't keep her mind from replaying her worst moments over and over like a holo reel. 

Leia shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her shoulders. They had a plan and would be on Tatooine soon. They'd have Han back before C-3PO could say "Oh my." Maybe then she'd finally get some peace. 

The air shifted around her and she knew who was coming before she heard him.

A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and then Luke sunk into the co-pilot seat. "Mind if I join you?"

Leia sighed deeply and pulled the blanket more comfortably around her. "You did bring me a blanket. I could hardly say no."

Luke nodded and turned his attention to the stars. He had been different since Dagobah and his fight with Vader. Gone was the naive farmboy she'd met on the Deathstar and in his place was a confident man who radiated calm and compassion. It was what Leia imagined a true Jedi would feel like.

"Are you nervous about the plan?" Luke asked, his eyes still on the stars.

"Hmm, what do  _ you _ think?"

I think," he said, "that  _ I'm _ nervous about the plan. I think that's normal. Though I think it'll work."

"It better work," Leia said. Her fingers were clutching the blanket so hard that they were starting to get sore. 

Luke turned to look at her then. "It will. I have the most stubborn and determined woman in the galaxy on my side along with a mystical force no one believes in anymore, a neurotic droid, an angry droid, and a wookie. It'll work and Han will be back in no time to kick you out of his seat."

Leia laughed at that and Luke grinned. He always had a way of making her feel better, more balanced. She was lucky to have him. "Thanks, Luke." 

His grinned softened into understanding and they sat there in companionable silence.


	3. Black-Rey

**Black:**

**The color of power and sophistication. Black is an incredibly strong and intimidating color that exudes authority and makes us feel secure and protected.**

This planet was stupid. BB-8 had never seen so much sand in his entire existence and the locals were rude. 

BB-8 needed to help Poe Friend! They did not have time to be stuck here trying not to be scrapped for parts! 

BB-8 was about to resort to hijacking and flying the nearest scrap heap (of which there were few) when they met the kind human.

She stood tall and proud and BB-8 had the strong urge to hide behind her legs like they had seen some of those kids do back on base. She reminded them of Poe Friend's General. BB-8 would be safe with her, so they followed her and didn't stop.

* * *

BB-8 had once overheard a Rodian on base say he wished he was a droid because then he wouldn't feel fear. BB-8 thought that was the biggest spot of oil they had ever heard. 

BB-8 had been scared plenty of times. They'd been scared on Jakku when they had lost Poe Friend.

They weren't scared of Rey Friend; she had always been kind to them. Sometimes, though, in battle or when faced with a threat, she would tense up and get a look in her eyes that made BB-8 want to roll back to Poe Friend and hide under his bed. But then she'd finish with whatever challenge she faced and turn back to BB-8 with that soft smile and a pat on their dome and BB-8 would remember. 

Rey Friend was powerful and fierce, but she wasn't scary. BB-8 could always hide behind her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I started awhile ago to help me start writing again and to get comfortable with some of the Star Wars characters. I 
> 
> I didn't finish it and just left it alone to sit in a folder until I died, but I found it the other day and thought it was fun so I thought I'd upload it cause why not!? Not sure when the other 6 chaps will be up; I'll just kind of add to it as I feel like it!


	4. Pink-Padmé Amidala

**Pink:**

**The color of love and compassion. Pink is kind and comforting, full of sympathy and compassion, and makes us feel accepted. Its friendly, playful spirit calms and nurtures us, bringing joy and warmth into our lives. Pink is also a feminine and intuitive color.**

* * *

Ryoo couldn’t stop crying. She’d tripped over a root while playing outside and now her knee wouldn’t stop bleeding! 

Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble! Momma didn’t like Ryoo playing on her own outside, but she’d been so busy talking with Aunt Padmé that she didn’t even see Ryoo leave. Ryoo was 5 now; she was big enough to be on her own! But now her knee was bleeding and Momma would know she’d disobeyed.

“Ryoo, are you out here?”

That was Ryoo’s aunt. Padmé was the best aunt ever so maybe she wouldn’t tell Mama? She tried to shout out but all that came out were big gasps.

That seemed to work just as well because only a little bit later Ryoo was being pulled into someone’s lap and her nose was filled with Aunt Padmé’s flowery perfume. “Oh, Ryoo! What happened? Are you okay?” 

In between shaky breaths Ryoo told her aunt all about her knee and that Momma was going to be so mad all while Aunt Padmé stroked Ryoo's hair and made encouraging noises. 

“Well that’s quite the adventure you’ve been on," Aunt Padmé said once Ryoo had finished her story. "You’ve been so brave, though. Do you think you can keep being brave and go back home to tell your mother what happened?”

Ryoo gasped and looked up at her aunt. “But if I tell her, I’ll never, ever get to go outside by myself until I’m big like you!”

“Hmm, well that is a problem. Why don’t we compromise? I’ll help you clean your knee and won’t tell your mother if you promise me you won’t go outside by yourself unless she says it’s alright. Deal?”

That sounded okay to Ryoo. “Deal. But you gotta’ take me to get berry sweet cream!”

Aunt Padme laughed and tapped Ryoo on the nose then pushed Ryoo up on her feet. “Come on, let’s go.”

Ryoo had the best aunt ever! “Yay, let’s go!” Then she pulled her aunt all the way back home. 


End file.
